Chains
by freeflight
Summary: Freedom for Erza Knightwalker means always moving and never sitting still. But there is something captivating about Prince Jellal that makes the redhead, for the first time in her young life, want to… stay. AU Edo-Jerza.


**A/N: Haii, freeflight here! Gomen, my introductory chapters are always rather crappy... Anyways, if you did not read the description already, this will be an Edo-Jerza AU (medieval setting) fic. The Teen rating is for future violence. ****Much thankies to amberleaf4100! She's the author of "Forced Metamorphous", and if you have not read that... well, you should. Now I must stop rambling, or I will scare you potential readers away. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blinking quickly to clear up my vision, I find myself lying on the marble floor of the Edolas throne room, cold chains shackling both my hands and feet to four guards. They stand like pillars, unmoving, unspeaking. I lift my right hand, cautious. Metal hits marble, and the guard nearest me gives me a glare.

"She's awake," he grunts to the front of the room.

"Ooh, the first captain of Veronica," another man replies, the sound high and grating.

My eyes flit to the source of the voice- the Edolas executioner. He has dark purple hair, and the telltale black mask is pulled down onto his neck to expose an amused face. He lazily twirls the Veronican crown on his index finger and smirks at me.

"The name's Hughes," he calls out. "We're going to have so much fun, you and I."

I gulp down any objections and squeeze my fists tightly, my fingernails imprinting crimson half-crescents into my palms. No doubt this man will be the one to take my life, right after the higher-ups get as much information out of me as they can. I spot an odd-looking metal contraption hanging from Hughes's belt, and I immediately know that the questioning won't be painfree either.

But my pride is already severely wounded, crushed. Thinking of my future from where I am now makes me want to laugh. All I can do is shoot the Edolese as many evil glares as I can summon. I'm not- I _wasn't_ first captain for nothing. My resolve is unwavering. My loyalty to Veronica unshakable.

The Edolas king inspects me for a moment. He's got ugly eyes and long gray-white hair. If it weren't for his royal robes, I would have easily mistaken him for a peasant. This thought makes me scoff, and a dark-skinned, very buff man standing adjacent to the king gives me a stern look. I shrug it off. Might as well have as much fun as I can before I die.

"Erza Knightwalker, I, King Faust of Edolas, have a proposal for you."

"Spit it out," I tell him in the snarkiest voice I can summon. I sound like a teenage girl on her period, but at this point, I could not care less.

"Watch it," warns the guard on my left, and tugs abruptly on my chain as if to prove his point. "It's the King of Edolas you're talking to."

King Faust clears his throat. "Contrary to what I assume you're hoping for, I've decided to keep you alive. I believe that you possess great talent. I also believe that Edolas could utilize such talent in order to strengthen our glorious country."

"Is that so?"

Just because I am physical accomplished does not mean I lack a brain. Anyone with any ounce of sense would see that there is nothing in his proposal that benefits me. My life exists for the sole purpose of serving Veronica; as there is no more opportunity to do so, my life loses its worth.

"I am sure you are asking yourself what you can receive from this," King Faust says, as if he can read my mind. "A life for Veronica is a life no more, but a life for oneself is life itself. Is a map not sufficient for a lost traveler? What more do you, a prisoner whose very fate lies in her enemies' hands, ask for?"

Good for King Faust and his bullcrap philosophies. I immediately scorn his words, but something rings true within me. Maybe I am being too optimistic, but the possibilities lay themselves out in front of me. With death, I have nothing. I _am_ nothing. But with life, I have everything, I _am_ everything. I will do this for my fallen comrades and my fallen country. When the time is right, I will overthrow Edolas and reestablish the kingdom of Veronica.

"Your feet will be chained," King Faust continues, not waiting for a response, "and you will always be accompanied by my son, Prince Jellal. I am sure you have heard of him. You will also be aided by combat-trained maids if privacy concerns arise."

A tall, blue-haired man steps out from behind his father's throne and dips his head in acknowledgement; during my onceover of the room, I had barely noticed him. So that's what he looks like! The enigmatic Prince Jellal of Edolas. I narrow my eyes.

"Won't it be such fun to be responsible for me?" I jeer at him.

Prince Jellal says nothing, while King Faust merely laughs. "You will not be the Prince's _duty_, Erza Knightwalker. You will be his project. He shall do whatever to you as he pleases."

My thoughts take a sudden twist. Am I willing to bear such a burden in order to restore the former kingdom? I immediately banish the doubt from every corner of my being, irritated by my reluctance. Of course I am. I will do anything for Veronica. As first captain, this is my calling.

"Worry not, Erza Knightwalker," King Faust tells me. "I will do you no harm. Fear only the Prince. Obey him, and you will have life." He pauses, smoothing out his beard. "Do you accept my proposal?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The marble floor feels cool upon my open back and the flesh where the chains encircle is raw. It stings, but I ignore the pain. Opening my eyes again, my mind is as calm as a mirror pond. I know what I have to do.

"I, Captain Erza Knightwalker of Veronica, accept your proposal."

I will fight for Veronica.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, sankyuu for making it till the end! XD I hope that wasn't TOO boring. So now that you've finished, please review! Even if you hated it or even if you loved it, I would absolutely adore some feedback! And if you have nothing to say at all... please answer this totally relevant question: PIE or CAKE? **

**Suggestions are welcomed with open arms, even if it consists of "u suckkk! STOP WRITING"! **

**See you next chapter! Prepare to get your feels crushed! Muahaha! JK JK, though that may or may not happen in later chapters... baii!  
**

**Cover art colored by Gray-Fullbuster on Deviantart!**


End file.
